criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Eastern Promises
Eastern Promises (Case #69 or Case #13 in Pacific Bay) is the sixty-ninth case in the game and the thirteenth case in Pacific Bay. Case Background Chief Marquez asked Frank Knight and the player to represent the Pacific Bay Police Department in the wedding of Steve Srebnik and Manka Srebnik (nee Radich), but upon the priest requiring Radovan Radich's presence to witness the knot tied, the team spotted something wrong and went to the reception room. The police found Radovan dead, impaled on a cupid's arrow wedding decoration and took Radovan's corpse to Roxie Sparks right away. The killer was a hammam masseur named Tom Zhang, but before Tom was apprehended for grand homicide, Judge Dante requested Frank to reason with Steve as his specialty is homicide hearings instead of divorce hearings. Tom lived his life in solitude but can take it no more, so he resolved to do something to make a Chinese gang notice him, since he wanted to belong somewhere in the world. The task fell in proving his toughness to the Chinese community. Radovan frequented Tom and during his massage sessions, always bragged about his daughter and felt he deserved to be invited to Manka's wedding. Tom used Manka's wedding as an excuse to kill Radovan so that the Chinese gang could recognize him, but received no recognition from the Chinese gang. Frank sent Tom to trial as murdering people just for recognition was a bad idea. In court, Tom believed that him killing Radovan will unite the Chinese community against the Russian community with feelings that even Sue Xiong is secretly proud of him although she can't admit she's the leader of a Chinese gang in which Judge Dante thought was a ridiculous statement. Russell Crane's psychological report suggests solitude was the driving reason that led Tom to grand homicide but even with homicidal delusions the report declared Tom sane which explained why Tom was given a 20-year jail sentence instead of treatment in an institution for the criminally insane. In the hours following Tom Zhang's impoundment, Eduardo Ramirez came from Grimsborough to send a pickpocket named Ahmet to school at the request of Radich, and Hannah Choi gets stalked by her past after completing her digital lab analysis, which made Chief Marquez worried sick/ Victim *'Radovan Radich' (found impaled on a wedding decoration) Murder Weapon *'Cupid's Arrow' Killer *'Tom Zhang' Suspects C69MankaSrebnik.png|Manka Srebnik C69Ahmet.png|Ahmet C69SueXiong.png|Sue Xiong C69SteveSrebnik.png|Steve Srebnik C69TomZhang.png|Tom Zhang Killer's Profile *The killer uses bathing salts. *The killer smokes a shisha pipe. *The killer reads the Daily Dawn. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes C69WeddingReceptionA.png|Reception Room C69WeddingReceptionB.png|Wedding Table C69PipeDreamsA.png|Eastern Bazaar C69PipeDreamsB.png|Victim's Shop C69HammamA.png|Hammam C69HammamB.png|Massage Slab Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reception Room (Clues: Pile of Cupcakes, Crystal Grains, Porcelain Pieces, Victim's Body) *Tell Manka her father has been murdered (Play Reception Room as a task first) *Examine Pile of Cupcakes (Result: Keychain) *Investigate Eastern Bazaar (Prerequisite: Find Keychain underneath Cupcakes; Clues: Victim's Cellphone) *Examine Victim's Cellphone (Result: Phone unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (09:00:00) *Ask Ahmet about the victim at the Bazaar (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed) *Examine Crystal Grains (Result: Bathing Salts; Attribute: Killer uses bathing salts) *Examine Porcelain Pieces (Result: Chinese Vase) *Analyze Chinese Vase (06:00:00) *Talk to Sue Xiong about her wedding gift (Prerequisite: Chinese Vase analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon confirmed: Cupid's Arrow; Attribute: The killer smokes a shisha pipe) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Manka about her father's new will (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Victim's Shop (Prerequisite: Talk to Manka first; Clues: Torn Card, Dating Profile, Torn Brochure) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Wedding RSVP) *Analyze Wedding RSVP (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Daily Dawn.) *Examine Dating Profile (Result: Steve Srebnik's Dating Profile) *Ask Steve Srebnik about his dating profile (Prerequisite: Dating Profile restored) *Examine Torn Brochure (Result: School Brochure) *Examine School Brochure (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Ahmet's Fingerprints) *Ask Ahmet about the torn school brochure (Prerequisite: Ahmet's fingerprints discovered) *Investigate Hammam (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Spa Accessories) *Examine Spa Accessories (Result: Victim's Loyalty Card) *Examine Victim's Loyalty Card (Result: Mysterious Number) *Examine Mysterious Number (06:00:00) *Ask Tom Zhang about the victim in the Hammam (Prerequisite: Mysterious Number analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Steve why he's divorcing Manka (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Massage Slab (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Paper, Safe Box) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Massage Positions) *Analyze Massage Positions (09:00:00) *Ask Tom Zhang about his massage poster (Prerequisite: Massage Positions analyzed) *Examine Safe Box (Result: Business Buyout Offer) *Ask Sue Xiong why the victim wanted to sell his shop (Prerequisite: Buyout Offer found) *Investigate Wedding Table (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim's Handkerchief, Wedding Cake Figurine) *Examine Victim's Handkerchief (Result: Cake Crumbs) *Analyze Cake Crumbs (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Wedding Cake Figurine (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Ahmet about the pineapple following him (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Hammam (Prerequisite: Talk to Ahmet first; Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag (Result: Plane Ticket) *Examine Plane Ticket (Result: Eduardo Ramirez's Plane Ticket) *Tell Ahmet to apologize to Ramirez (Prerequisite: Ramirez's ticket found; Reward: Watermelon Costume) *Ask Sue what happened to her shop at the bazaar (Available after unlocking the Additional Investigation; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Eastern Bazaar (Talk to Sue first; Clues: Torn Banner) *Examine Torn Banner (Result: Restored Banner) *Analyze Restored Banner (09:00:00) *Tell Sue who lashed out at her shop (Prerequisite: Restored Banner analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Inner City